The Boy in Case 135
by Mrsleahcullen
Summary: Summary: 'White trash' and 'high class' were never supposed to mix. She came from the world of 'daddy's little princess'. He came from a home that was torn apart at the seams and left to die. AH/AU
1. Not in my Town

Not in _my_Town

Summary: 'White trash' and 'high class' were never supposed to mix. She came from the world of 'daddy's little princess'. He came from a home that was torn apart at the seams.

A/N: I don't own Twilight or its characters Stephanie Meyers does. If I did I certainly wouldn't be spending time writing I would be "playing" with my boys. This story is dark, though there will be a few laughs along the way. I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom.

Chapter 1: Not in _my_ Town

Chief Charlie Swan sat in his small office- behind the desk his father had used prior to him. The office was still decorated with the same memorabilia that had graced its walls for the last twenty years. Files were scattered across the desk -in manila folders- waiting to be filed and put away. One file stood out to him. He stared at the manila folder resting harmlessly in front of him; he only wished the contents of the folder were just as harmless.

For two years in his own sleepy town, on his very street, right under his own watchful eyes. He was no fool. He knew that living in a small town didn't mean that everyone had perfect wonderful lives. But chancing a glace across the room to the boy, who was not even eighteen years old and facing the possibility of life in prison for a crime he himself couldn't help but feel responsible for. A boy who just two years ago, he had thought was bound to work in a steel mill or on an oilrig out in the middle of the ocean somewhere. Charlie felt his heart constrict, breaking for a boy whose only wish when they had met was to move back to Texas- where he was from.

Charlie and Edward Masen hadn't met under the best of circumstances. In fact it was the night that Charlie had arrested Edward for beating the hell out of Tyler Cowley. He didn't find out until much later that Tyler had pushed his daughter against the football bleacher and tried to kiss her; Edward had seen it happen and promptly broke Tyler's nose with the first punch and knocked him out with the second. Tyler had threatened to press charges until Charlie's daughter, Bella, had threatened to press sexual harassment charges of her own. He had been furious at himself for immediately believing Edward was solely to blame, but what could he do? Tyler had been put in the hospital, and charges or not Edward had to spend the night in jail. After staying at the jail with Edward for the night he asked him the next morning if he was sorry for what he had done; Edward didn't stop to think about whether or not he should be, he just told him 'no and if Tyler tried something like that again he would break his arm next time'. That was when he decided that maybe, just maybe, the kid wasn't as rough as he looked.

Rosalie had told Bella once that she thought Edward was hot- with his scar over his left eyebrow. Charlie swore he was going to lock his daughter in her room when she replied that he was in fact 'sexy and rugged'. That was very the moment he decided to never listen to their 'girl talk' again. A soft laugh escaped his mouth in reminder of that day. The sound of a booklet closing across the room startled him. Clearing his throat once, he winced as his eye met those of the broken man in front of him.

"Well what do 'ya think kid?" Charlie knew he had been worrying about this conversation for far too long. It was time to let the ax fall.

"I reckon it's really the only option I've got left…right?" They both knew there was in fact a second option, but it was one neither man was fond of.

"It could be a good opportunity, probably the best you've ever had." Edward had once again dropped his gaze to the small green booklet in his hands.

The timid knock on the office door was the only sound alerting the two that anyone was still even in the building with them.

"Come in," Charlie yelled. Offering a small apologetic smile after seeing Edward's wince from the noise. Charlie knew better then to yell around the boy; he had already suffered so much at the hands of the men around him.

"Sorry sir, but…" The small mousy secretary, Angela, only got out a few words before the whorl-wind that was Esme Cullen had rushed through the door.

"The Cullen's are here." With a defeated sigh she stepped back out of the room as Dr. Cullen apologized for his wife's behavior. After asking for forgiveness for barging in, Esme wrapped her arms around the boy who she had come to think of as son.

"Mom I know you're worried, but this really could be for the best." Edward had known the 'mom' card would soften her up quite a bit in the end.

"I'm just confused here; I thought you said that there were only two options to work with here?"

"Yeah there are: one I can live with, and one I may die for."

Charlie watched as realization dawned upon Dr. Cullen and his wife, their eyes travelling to the green booklet that rested on the now abandoned chair.

A sob wracked Esme's small frame as she lunged to hold her 'son'.

"The military?"

Charlie couldn't help the pride he felt as Edward straightened up as he looked Dr. Cullen in the eyes.

"No, the marines."

A/N: I know this chapter is extremely short but this is just the prologue. I want to thank everyone who reads this and will hopefully review. I also want to thank my new beta Dr. Amanda Whitlock-Wayland, for agreeing to take on this emotional rollercoaster I have running around in my head. Thanks Girl!

Remember everyone reviews are like Marinward, they kick ass and take names. Plus... They make me happy!


	2. Boy where you at

Boy… When will it end?

A/N: Ok I know the first chapter was dealt mostly with Charlie's reaction to everything, but this story is actually about our poor sweet little Eddie boy. Even though I do love Charlie, he's just a big teddy bear. Now this story is going to be rough and does involve mature themes. So… If you are under 18… DO NOT READ. I'm not your mother and I don't want to have to explain the bird's and the bee's ECT… Thank you. By the way I don't own _"Twilight"_. You now who does. So without farther ado…

(2 Years Earlier)

"Boy, where the fuck you at?"

Maybe he could just pretend to be asleep? He knew it couldn't hurt to try, though it probably wouldn't work; surely James won't come to his room if he was asleep. He knew better than to believe that. He groaned inwardly when he heard the squeak of the old wooden door. He quickly shut his eyes tight, forging sleep.

"What time did you get home? You're no better then that stupid bitch of a mother you had; always out sleeping around...stupid whore."

Edward was up and out of his poor excuse for a bed in less than a second. It wasn't until he heard the dark chuckle behind him, he realized he'd been tricked, and screwed with. He knew this wasn't good; James always wanted to 'play' after a night of drinking. James hadn't always been a sick fuck, but time had changed him in an irrevocably negative way.

"So I guess you are awake, little shit head. You never could resist defending your bitch of a mother."

"Oh what's wrong? Are you not talking tonight?" James was trying to back Edward across the room, and was succeeding. "Fine then, how 'bout a little screamin'?" He stood 6ft tall, about 2 inches shorter then Edward but James outweighed Edward by about 50lbs. And while Edward was the faster of the two James had always been able to find him.

A crashing noise behind Edward alerted him that he had been backed into his makeshift dresser. He felt a sweat slicked hand, grip the back his neck, forcing him to his knees. Edward hated the sick feeling of being unable to stop a man he had once admired and looked up to- but now a man whom he detested with such an immense passion.

"Good morning dear you must be our new student. Your name is Edward Anthony Masen…" She adjusted her wire-rimmed glasses smiling. "Correct?" By the nameplate on her desk her name was Mrs. Susan P. Cope.

"Yeah, Edward Masen." He hated his name, Edward Anthony Masen. Who could possibly name a child in the 21st century Edward Anthony Masen?

"Sorry Mrs. Cope, just a little nervous about starting school I guess." He knew he shouldn't be rude. He had decided to turn over a new leaf this time.

"Oh don't be nervous son, everyone here is real excited to have someone new. We haven't had a new student in Forks since Isabella Swan's arrival two years ago. Sweet girl, her father is the chief of police. Wonderful man, too bad about the mother though. Some women just aren't mother material. Oh I'm sorry dear, here I am just talking your ears off, you best be getting to class. You have your map right?"

Looking down at his pile of papers he quickly found the school map and my schedule. "Yes Ma'am."

"Ok sweetie, run along and have a good day. Don't forget to have your teachers sign your slip and then bring that back to me, okay."

After a quick thank you he tried to take off out the door unseen but something very short and fast had run smack into his side knocking both of them to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry are you ok?" She looked like a pixy, with short-cropped black hair.

"Uh yeah I'm ok. Are you alright?"

"Oh sure, I was just looking for my… Hey your the new boy right? I can't believe we finally have another new kid; I hated being the new kid when we moved here. Can I see your class schedule?" She took his schedule and he finally met her gaze. "You haven't met Mick or Tyler yet I hope? Those two are the biggest idiots; Mick got detention last week for peeing off the bleachers." She didn't know what it was about this new boy, but he just felt like a brother to her; someone she could talk to that wouldn't judge. Though she couldn't help but notice the small bruises peeking out from his left shirtsleeve.

"You don't talk much do you?" She asked softly.

"No. Not really I guess." She couldn't help but notice the silkiness of his voice.

"Well this is perfect you have first period with me and Jazz, second with Bella, third with me, Rosalie, and her asshole boyfriend Royce, and fourth with Emmett. Jazz, well Jasper is my boyfriend, Bella and Rosalie are my best friends, and Emmett's my big lug of a brother." She paused giving him time to let her onslaught of names sink in. "My names Alice Cullen by the way."

"Edward Masen."

"Alley Cat?" Both turned to see a tall blonde boy walking towards them, a strange expression on his face.

"Jazz, this is Edward Masen he's the new kid. He's in our Trigonometry class. I hate that class. Math and I just don't seem mix."

"Hey man, names Jasper, we really should get on to class- you know how Mrs. Robinson get when we're late." A slight smirk on his face hinted to why they had been late before.

Once they finally made it to their class and Edward made sure to get his papers signed while Jasper and Alice found their seats. Mrs. Robinson told Edward to stand at the front of the room and tell everyone a few things about him self.

"Edward? You okay? You're sweating." Alice could see the beads of sweat appearing on Edward's forehead. He had visibly paled while talking to the class.

"Yeah pixy I'm fine. I just hate talking in front of people, plus I guess I just have some first day jitters… What?" She didn't know where the nickname 'pixy' had come from but even she couldn't deny the truth behind it.

"Pixy, really?" The glimmer in her eye proof her newfound nickname had surprised her, she had never had a nickname, except Alley Cat from Jasper. Edward chanced a glance at Jasper hoping he hadn't been offended. Jasper had seemed a little more uptight then Alice.

"Yeah, you just kind of remind me of a pixy. You know like Tinker Bell or some shit like that. I didn't insult you did I, because I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"Hey chillax dude, that's a pretty apt description of her if you ask me." Alice was trying so hard to maintain her icy glare, however was failing miserably.

Meeting Bella had gone much the same way for Edward as his meeting Alice. She was a sweet girl, not as energetic as Alice though. Thankfully the class had gone quickly. Finally allowing for a break for lunch, Edward had been starving all day. Able to barley find enough for a PB&J last night.

"Oh thank God," He mumbled under his breath. He was no stranger to having free lunch but it was still always a hit to his pride. But pride had taken a back seat to hunger.

"What?" Once again he was embarrassed having been caught talking to himself.

"Sorry, just talking to my self." Bella offered him a sweet smile.

"Follow me, you can sit with us." Leading Edward towards the small corner table.

"Oh look, its Bella fo' Smella." Jessica Stanley had always had a deep hatred for Bella. Though for Bella's first year in Forks Jessica had acted like her best friend.

"Jessy," Bella snarled. "So did you get your results back yet?" Bella had asked innocently.

"What are you talking about? God you're such a psycho."

"Well I heard that you were at the free clinic again last week, I just assumed you caught something from one of your…clients." With her mouth hanging open Jessica stormed away from Bella, leaving Edward shocked.

"You don't like her I'm guessing?" Bella opened her mouth to comment but was cut short by the beautiful blonde walking toward them.

"She can't stand her and Jessica hates everyone. Well unless they have a massive cock and are willing to stick in that cavern she calls a pussy."

Turning around Edward was met with a pair of ice crystal blue eyes, luscious red lips, and long blonde hair waving half-way down her back. Alice had been cute in a sisterly way, while Bella had been pretty like the girl next door. But she…she was the definition of 'beauty'.

"Who is you're new friend Bells?" The blonde purred glancing briefly in Bella's direction before turning her attention back to Edward.

"I'm E...Edward." His voice cracked as she reached toward him, placing her soft warm fingers against his forearm.

"Welcome to Forks Edward, I'm Rosalie Hale."

English had been something Edward had been looking forward to until he walked in to the classroom with Alice and spotted Rosalie. She was sitting with her arm resting lightly on the boys thigh, whom Edward had been told was Royce King II.

"Edward, Edward come here I want you meet Royce." Edward walked slowly toward Rosalie and her boyfriend.

"Edward this is Royce…" Rosalie gestured between the two men, next introducing Royce to Edward.

"King the Second." The other boy interrupted.

Edward couldn't help but notice the look of pure disdain. Edward knew he didn't have the most up to date clothes, and his jeans were a bit too small, but he wasn't dirty.

"Pleasure," Royce snarled.

Edward simply bowed his head and said his goodbyes then walked back to Alice sullenly.

The rest of class had gone much the same way; Rosalie tried to talk to Edward and Royce, while Royce looked at Edward like he was the scum of the Earth.

As Edward walked into the school's gym he could feel the stare of his new peers on his back. After checking in with the teacher and being instructed to make his way into the locker room; he push on the locker room door only to find it wouldn't open.

"Guess they don't teach you read in Texas do they? It says 'pull' redneck." Sighing, Edward turned to face the asshole he knew would be standing behind him. What he didn't expect were the four others standing behind that voice.

"What do you want Royce?" Edward sighed exasperated from there previous encounter.

"I want you to stay the fuck away from my girlfriend. I can't have her seen associating with someone like you." Royce smirked, obviously proud of himself; he then began stalking towards Edward, with his companions flanking his side.

Royce had always been considered the head honcho of Forks. His father had a law firm that grossed close to a million dollars a year. He had never had to ask for anything, he simply received it.

"God, I can't wait to leave this hick town in the dust. I don't know why my dad ever picked this place to start a firm," Royce mumbled under his breath casting, his eyes towards the ground.

"Trust me the rest of us can't wait for that either." He mumbled starting to turn only to find him self slammed against the locker room door, with Royce's fist heading towards his face. Edward tried to dodge the impact, but couldn't with Royce's hand at his throat.

Edward felt the cartilage in his nose give just as felt the skin tear across the bridge. Blood crept from both nostrils down towards his mouth. Royce had not only stunned Edward, but he had also shocked himself.

Happy with the damage he had caused, Royce reared back for a second blow, then a third, repeatedly punching while the boys next to him held Edward's arms. Royce's last blow landed high splitting Edward's left brow.

"King! Back off! Leave him alone."

Edward tried to stand upright against the door but found he was struggling under the haze in his vision. As he swallowed back the offending vomit rising up his throat, as he felt his body being propped up against the wall.

"You okay man?" The wall was talking. _'I really must have a head injury'_ Edward thought to himself.

"Hey can 'ya hear me?" Turning his head slowly Edward glanced at the giant of a man that stood beside him.

"Yeah." Edward finally choked out.

"Dude you got one hell of cut there." Sliding his arm under Edward's shoulder he helped him to take the first few shaky steps.

"Coach I'm 'gonna help him to nurses office, alright?" The giant didn't even wait for an answer before helping Edward out the door and down the hall.

He felt the ground sweep out from under his feet as he was laid down on the nurse's cot. He tried to thank the giant of a man next to him, but was unable to, as pressure built in his temple. He felt it before he saw.

Blackness.

Edward didn't know how much time had passed between passing out on the nurse's bed and waking up to the feeling of a warm soft hand on his forehead.

Opening his eyes -vision still blurred- he saw the beautiful blonde staring into his eyes. A tear ran down her cheek as she wiped a wet cloth under his bloody nose.

"Rosalie?" Edward whispered hoarsely, he was flabbergasted and still not sure if he was truly seeing the beautiful creature in front of him.

"I'm sorry Edward; Emmett told me what Royce did." Rosalie had been standing waiting for Alice and Bella when Emmett walked up to his Jeep, covered in blood. Emmett had been spun around and checked looking for the source of the blood.

"Huh?" Was Edward's brilliant response.

"Royce; I knew he had a jealous strike but I never imaged he would do something like this."

Edward started to sit up once again feeling the blood rush to his head. Steadying himself for a moment he decided to try to stand.

"Why? Why would he be jealous? I have nothing, I am nothing." His eyes cast down the feeling of unworthiness once again taking claim over him.

Rosalie had no response; she herself wondered the same thing. How could a man who had everything be jealous of a man who looked to have nothing?

"Hey, my parents are going out of town for a few days, and Jazz and I always have a party when they do. Why don't you come over tonight if you're feeling better?"

"Uhh, I don't know I mean won't…"

She was already scribbling down the directions and her cell phone number on a piece of paper.

"You shouldn't have too much trouble finding the place but if you do just give me call I'll find you." He didn't want to admit it, least of all to himself but… He was actually feeling excited at the thought of going to Rosalie's home.

"I guess I'll see you about 8 tonight? Oh do you have a way to… get… there…?" Her voice trailed off realizing she may have just over stepped her bounds.

"Oh yeah, I'm good." His mind wandered to the one thing he had that was actually worth a thing.

Walking out the back door they parted ways and Rosalie watched as he headed towards a beast of a car. Her own personal wet dream, she couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped her lips as the beast roared to life. Even in its disfigured form, it was pure rage, power, and lust. None could match the beast of a machine, a Dodge '69 Charger.

A/N: Ok. That was dramatic. I hope that clears something's up for everyone. Like I said this Edward is a bit different and if you haven't noticed Rosalie is a bit different as well. We have finally met all the gang, and are now going to get ready for a party. Hope you all enjoy and please review. It makes me happy, like having your own personal Charger to roar to life. Last but not least a huge thank you to my lovely beta Dr. Amanda Whitlock-Wayland for beta-ing chapter 1 not once but twice. After I wrote it sent it and then realized I hated it. So Thanks to you!


End file.
